Fallen Angels
by Elena Alen Fray
Summary: Complicated love, betrayals and hope on returning home. Will Elena and Jake successfully return to their home? Or will they be destoyed by their enemy and love, Lucifer? Read more to find out! *Sorry. sucks at summary.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The beginning**

Holding onto the blade of light, I plunged my sword, the sword of integrity, right into Lucifer's heart. A mixture of silver and blue blood gushed out from his chest. My wings at my back tightened. "Elena! How dare you betray me, the rightful Prince of Eden?" Lucifer screams into my ear. With the last bit of strength Lucifer had, he pushed me down and I fell from the Stairs of Eden. Grabbing hold of both weapons and the last bit of anything I had, I fell straight through heaven and joined the Fallen Angels, who strode with Lucifer, now banished to earth and abandoned by him. "Elena!" Jake, the angel of Darkness and my bond mate, came after me, bringing down Lucifer too from the gate of Eden. The bleeding didn't stop and his blood was like a falling star.

_And that's how, I, Elena the angel of Light, and Jake, the angel of Darkness saved paradise and became the Fallen Angels of Choice, not Sin. _

_Put it simply, The King and Queen of all the fallen angel covens in Earth. _

_Jake and I were the strongest and the mightiest of the entire fallen angels. Our love was the root of our power. Jake's Blade of darkness and my blade of light were the most sacred things among the fallen angels, and out it simply, the keys back to Eden, Our Home. _

Lucifer was the first among us to get up from the rumble. He look eerily into my eyes, and hissed: "I'll be back, Elena, and by then I'll damn you into the eternity hell." With a stuck of lightning he disappeared.

.

.

.

.

-13th century, Rome-

-Elena's POV-

I never forgot what happened before the 13th century.

We began to create civilisation, life and vibrancy into Earth. I marked the day when we first started our immortal lives on Earth.

Those difficult days. Wars. Bloodshed. Pain. Suffering.

We tried to rule the humans, our Familiars. Jake and I started to see improvements in our world in 5th century. Things went easy. All around the world, at least a fallen angel coven will rule that area. And, Jake and I ruled all the fallen angels.

And, Lucifer's still out in the wild.

-Jake POV-

Neither did I forget that fateful day when I decided to join Elena. I never regret that decision. Things were going better. I sort of ruled the world. We were the royals, the kings and queens of each dynasty, kingdom, and civilisation. Whenever humans overturn us, we fight back.

Never ever once I lost a battle.

Neither did I forget about Lucifer.

-Lucifer's POV-

That fateful day, when Elena decided to betray me, I lost that battle which I was going to win.

If I won, I will never be "Prince" of Eden. I will be King. I will rule the universe.

But that Sword of Integrity which struck me, paralysed my powers for centuries.

I used humans against all of them. I grew an army. It's not easy to keep a low profile, but I always cover my tracks wonderfully. I slowly regained my powers back. Jake tried to sound me out, but I knew he was useless. He couldn't. Elena was useless too.

And with the aid of a witch, Elizabeth, I will regain my full powers on the next full red moon, which occurs only once every century.

I will honour my promise to Elena.

And damn her to eternity hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Red moon**

-Elena's POV-

For all these years, we went through birth, aging, dying. We call ourselves Blue Blood because our blood is blue. And we all have a rune in our gloom state as our 'birthmark', a way to reaffirm that they are on our side. Not all fallen angels are under my rule. Some vanished with Lucifer. Those fallen angels will bear Lucifer's mark, the morning star, which is a circle with a star in the middle. Lucifer and his followers will be the ONLY fallen angels without that rune. With my blade with acted as my stele, it's a double circle with a star in the middle, and in the middle of the star lies a dot. Thus it'll allow us to distinguish each other. One marks mentally and another marks physically.

We'll remember our past lives once we mature at the age of 16. One way to keep track all of us- we lived a family heritage for each coven. Our 'kids' isn't technically our kids. It's just rebirths of our previous fallen angels. I am scared that Lucifer will return. There is absolute silence from our scouts and venators for all these years. We cover our tracks too, so that Lucifer won't find us. Jake always says: "Lucifer's probably too hurt from the power released from your sword." But I could not rest and relax. It's true that the fact he's out in the wild.

I think, it'll take some time before I really do rest from all these searching in this big haystack.

-Jake's POV-

My advisor, Peter, just passed away from a strange disease that I never see before. He started to vomit blood and his pupils turn silver when he died. Just like 's disciple, Edward becomes my new advisor. However there was a sense of familiar that I couldn't put a word to. Peter assured me that Edward could be trusted on his dying bed. Reluctantly, Edward took over Peter's jobs.

My instincts told me that I should be wary of Edward. My venators pry into his mind and nothing could be found. I used gloom to search him but nothing was to be found too. No mark, no an ordinary human.

Maybe, I was too sensitive.

-Elena's POV-

I got to admit. These few years of endless searching for Lucifer seem so hopeless. I stared at my blade. Where did I when wrong? 13 centuries might be just enough time for Lucifer to regain his powers. I replayed all the moments when my venators come back to me.

"Elena, there's nothing when we reached Poland."

"Elena, that's a false alarm. There were no sign of Lucifer's Powers."

"Elena, we fail you again. He covered his tracks too well"

"Elena, news said that he intrudes into the East."

"Elena, Elena…"

*Knock frantically*

I jumped and dropped my blade when I heard the frantic knocks on my door. It scrapped my feet and a thick blue blood trickled from the side. Wiping away the blood, I answered. "Come in!"

Emily, my venator, rushed in.

"Elena, this time round, we're sure that Lucifer's in Europe. In Rome."

I gasped. "How reliable is your source?" Uncertainty filled my heart.

"100% sure. It'll not go wrong this time"

I slumped back into my velvet chair. Fingers running through my hair, I told Emily: "Call in the Salem witches. I'll need their help."

"There's no need for you to summon us!" A voice boomed across my chambers. All my venators and guards are on high alert. A grey mist starts to concentrate in the centre of my chamber. Holding on to my weapons, I walked towards the mist. The mist slowly form into a group of human shapes, and it barked: "Tell your angels to back off! I will not be able to see you with so many people!"

Reluctantly, I abide to her request. "Emily, Simon, Henry, retreat and guard outside my chamber." They stood still, not moving an inch. "NOW!" I shouted. I wasn't allowing this strange grey mist to hurt anyone. Better to be safe than sorry. They retreated at once.

The grey mist starts to fade and 2 women stands before me, smiling.

"Hello. I believed you want to look for us. Well, I'm Claudia and this is Mary. We are the Salem Witches. The Original Witches."

Lowering my sword, I took a deep breath.

"What brings you here?"

"Didn't you ask for us?"

"I did, but I…"

"Our sister betrayed us. We couldn't burn her in time to prevent trouble. Now we're sure she's with Lucifer. We saw that she bore his morning star sign. She's our strongest witch and one of the three founding witches. And this coming Red moon, and according to the records, Lucifer will rise after this red moon. And we have enough reasons to believe that she's helping Lucifer."

My blood froze.

My hands start to tremble. "Who is she?"

"Elizabeth."

Regaining my calmness, I offered seats to them. "So, what's this Red Moon thing about?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Defense**

The Witches began their story:

"I guess you have heard about us. We witches are immortal. We had lived in this world longer than you think. When Almighty creates humans, we three sisters were there to see the transformation. You angels were created before. We hold each spells, magic and element. The only way to destroy you angels is black fire from hell. Or another way is to banish you angels into the eternity hell.

At the very beginning, Lucifer knows it all. Being the first angel to be created, too many secrets were known to him. He will not hesitate to look for us, as he know the secret command like you and Jake knew. Almighty gave you two secrets that Lucifer knew, as you two might the only ones to salvage the whole situation and stop Lucifer.

Not to side-track, Elizabeth is our sister. Likewise we will not sit there and let Elizabeth aid Lucifer's rising. But with the power of the red moon, Lucifer's rising will be much easier than ever. For the past few centuries, Lucifer regain his powers as long as he maintains his diet on human familiars and each full red moon will restore his powers. This red moon is a special one, and will cause calamities if Lucifer is rise.

To prevent that from happening, we'll need to get rid of Elizabeth and stop Lucifer from regaining his full powers. Do you understand Elena how serious is this going to be? We'll need you and Jake to lead all the fallen angels, as far as we know, he too created a new breed of hybrids, and that's a large formation of army he got there. We volunteered to come before you summon us, because we know that this war will be the toughest one ever."

Claudia's every word sting my soul. I felt like screaming but no words came out from me. It's so hard to process all of it. Lucifer, with an army? How is that even possible? We cannot reproduce new beings. Or new souls. What on earth did Lucifer did?

Clearing my head and digesting the info, i closed my eyes and asked:" When's the Red Moon going to rise?"

"On the December 21, winter solstice, where the sun sets and the moon rise at the same time. You have 3 months to prepare for this war." Nodding against every word Mary said, clutching my blade I spoke.

"Then let the games begin. We will not lose this war."

"What's going on?" Jake's voice cross my chamber.

The two witches brace themselves and walked towards my balcony.

"We'll meet again soon, Angel of Light. Brace yourself for the worst upcoming war." Finishing their words, they transformed into the grey mist and merge with air before I could say another word.

Jake run into the room and hugged me. "What happened? I can sense your fear all the way from the Hall. Are you alright? Why all the venators-"

"Jake."

"Yes?"

"Lucifer's back. And he'll rise once again."

Jake's arms loosen from my waist. "How did it even-"

I stared into Jake's violet eyes. "Jake, he's back. And this time round we got to stop him and build our defences right. One wrong step and it might allow Lucifer to rise again. We cannot lose this battle. We have to win it."

Jake sat down, looking stoned. I grab my cup of blood and passed it to him. "Looks like someone needs some blood-"

"Elena."

"Yes Jake?"

"I will not let Lucifer hurt you. Not even allowing him to touch a single strand of your hair!"

"Jake, actually I-"

"No Elena. You have no idea what kind of power he will possess when he's truly gained all of it. And being the Angel of Darkness, I have tasted my fair share of his powers. Our defences right now isn't that powerful as back to 13 centuries ago. And I'm worried that-"

"Jake," I braced myself against the table. "Lucifer's not going to harm me. I know it. Because, I make use of his love for me to win the battle in Eden and he's full of hatred. He wants to take down you. Only you."

Pulling Jake closer to me, I hugged him back. "We shall win this together. As bond mates, as the Angels of Light and Darkness." And I kissed him on his neck ,sinking my fangs into him.


End file.
